1. Field
The disclosure generally relates to a display apparatus and a method thereof, and for example, to a display apparatus which is capable of recognizing an uttered voice of a user and a method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, in response to a user's uttered voice being received, a voice-recognizable display apparatus compares the received uttered voice with a plurality of pre-registered words and sets a word having high reliability as an execution command with respect to the user's uttered voice.
However, in this case, when there are a plurality of similar words which are similar to the user's uttered voice, a similar word which does not meet an intention of the user may be set as an execution command with respect to the user's uttered voice.
In the related art for resolving such problem, a method for recognizing a voice includes assigning a critical value to each of a plurality of pre-registered words and setting a word having a reliability value higher than the critical values of the plurality of pre-registered words as an execution command. However, such method has a problem in which an execution command is set based on a user's uttered voice, and thus, when there are a plurality of similar words which are similar to the user's uttered voice, a particular similar word is set as the execution command.
Another method for recognizing a voice in the related art includes providing a plurality of similar words which are similar to a user's uttered voice in a form of a list and setting a similar word selected by the user as an execution command. However, when there are a plurality of similar words which are similar to the uttered voice, this method provides a list of the plurality of similar words, and thus, lacks a practical use in terms of convenience of controlling an operation of a display apparatus through a user's uttered voice.